


To the Right of Me Is an Empty Chair, I'd Like to See a Mage There

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Weather, Fluff and Smut, Lyrium Hijinks, M/M, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to sit next to an elf, and that's good. Except one mage does, and that's really good.</p>
<p>Secret Santa gift for darktenshi17, have a nice... post-holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Right of Me Is an Empty Chair, I'd Like to See a Mage There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> This is what happens when I spend a 26 hour coach trip thinking about what to write :3
> 
> You narrowly escaped the Bus Driver AU because I don't know how to drive a bus. I'm also not entirely sure about having sex, but you didn't escape that, sorry.

“Is this seat taken?”

Fenris glanced up and scowled. The coach was almost empty, and the handful of other passengers had chosen to sit as far away from the hostile looking elf as possible, but this man - this mage, the tingly feeling in his markings supplied - was giving him a friendly smile and waited for his answer. Shooting the man a disdainful look, Fenris removed his jacket from the seat and turned pointedly towards the window.

“Thanks.”

He jumped when a hand brushed his thigh as the mage groped for the seatbelt between the seats and clicked it on.

"Sorry," he said with a lopsided smile in reply to Fenris' glare and looked down. “You should put yours on as well, you know.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, watching droplets of rain run across the pane as the bus left the station. There was barely any traffic at this hour, and he gazed idly at the streetlights whizzing past while his neighbour peeled himself out of his wet coat and got comfortable. When the bright lights of the city made way to barely visible silhouettes of trees in the dark, he sighed and stared at the back of the seat in front. The unusually pleasant buzz of magic under his skin agitated him, and a small, shameful part of him wanted more of it. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at the mage. He was staring at his phone, frowning slightly and biting his lip while he typed. In the pale blue light of the screen, Fenris studied the man’s features - the damp strands of blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, the dark stubble along his jawline, the warm brown eyes, the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. He looked up and smiled at Fenris, who blushed and turned away, mortified to have been caught staring.

"Where are you headed?"

"Kirkwall," he muttered reluctantly.

“Same here. I was seriously questioning my judgement in taking the night bus while I was waiting in the rain, but I must say, it’s starting to look up.”

Fenris frowned. Was he... flirting with him? The mage flashed him a grin, and he turned abruptly back to the window to stare at the blurry, black trees outside some more.

After a while, the man rifled through his bag and pulled out a lunchbox. Fenris’ nose twitched when the smell of baked goods wafted over to him, and he tried to sneak a furtive glance.

“Apple muffins. Would you like one?”

He hesitated all of two seconds before accepting the proffered muffin with a quiet ‘thanks’. It tasted heavenly, all sweet apple with caramel icing, and was gone way too quickly. He was looking unhappily at his empty hands when the box slid onto his lap.

"Have as many as you like. I was visiting a friend, and we baked them together. I did entirely too much sampling when they were fresh out of the oven."

Fenris looked longingly at the muffins for a moment, then finally took one and shoved the box back into his neighbour's hands.

"Thank you," he said and started nibbling on the muffin, determined to savour it for as long as possible. A sideways glance revealed that the mage was watching him eat, eyes on his lips. He caught Fenris' look and smiled without seeming embarrassed in the slightest. Fenris cursed him silently for being so ridiculously at ease. He was a confident person, but not like this. Not with people. He looked down and picked the last crumbs out of his palm.

"I know you are a mage," he said quietly. The man's gaze flicked to the other passengers at the front of the bus, making sure they were out of earshot, before focussing on Fenris again.

"Is that an observation or a threat?" he asked, tone still calm, but his eyes were wary. "Is it because of the..." He ran a slender finger down his own chin and throat.

Fenris nodded, his eyes glued to the finger's path. "I can feel it."

The mage cocked his head curiously. "Good feeling or bad feeling?"

He looked away when he felt his face heat up and heard the mage chuckle. Suddenly he was right there, his mouth a hair's breadth away from Fenris' right ear.

"I've got a suggestion," he whispered. "If you don't tell anyone I'm a mage, I won't tell anyone your ears turn the most adorable shade of red when you're embarrassed. Deal?"

Fenris shivered at the sensation of warm breath ghosting over his ear and the sudden intensity of the buzzing in his brands caused by the mage's proximity. He leaned back slightly and stared at him, his heart hammering. The man's face was an open book, and there was no trace of malice in his eyes, just the same warmth as before and a flicker of mischief. Before his mind had fully caught up with the situation, he found himself nodding.

The mage smiled and let his lips brush Fenris' cheek for only a second before putting some space between them again, as if to give him a moment to come to terms with this development. Fenris listened to the monotonous drumming of the rain and studied the man's hands. He wanted to feel them. Wanted to know how much more intense the tingling throughout his body could be if they were even closer. He hesitated. The mage had been obvious enough about his intentions, but he still felt awkward when he reached out and carefully took hold of one of his hands.

He sighed when a light, tingly warmth spread up his arm, and the mage squeezed his hand, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Good?" he asked.

"Your magic feels... nice. It usually does not," he admitted.

"Hm." He stroked the lyrium lines on the back of Fenris' hand. "I'm a healer. Do you think it's that?"

"Could be," Fenris muttered distractedly, wondering what it would feel like to have this mage lick the markings. All of them.

"My name is Anders." He sounded rather amused, and Fenris suspected he was well aware that Fenris was not quite miles away, but definitely a bit further south than his head.

"Fenris," he introduced himself, attempting to focus on anything that did not make his trousers feel uncomfortably tight. Unfortunately Anders seemed intent on accomplishing the opposite as he leaned in close for a gentle kiss and then moved down to nuzzle the side of his neck. Fenris closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a small, needy whimper. He buried his hand in Anders' hair and thought he would orgasm right there when the mage slowly traced the thick brand on his throat with kisses and nibbles. His eyes snapped open as he felt the coach slow down, and Anders turned his head towards the window without trying to free himself from Fenris' grip on his hair.

"Well, this is timely," he muttered, and Fenris glanced outside to see they were pulling into a service area. As soon as they were parked, the driver opened the door.

"45 minutes. Everyone get off; we're locking up."

"45 minutes? Is he joking? It is lashing rain," Fenris groused, and Anders laughed as he opened his seatbelt and got up.

"I hate to sound cliché, but I wouldn't mind if we kept each other warm. Dry maybe not so much."

Fenris couldn't help but agree with that and followed Anders outside, watching as the drivers and the rest of the passengers hurried over to the brightly lit building. Anders smirked at him.

"Don't fancy a cup of coffee?"

Fenris looked the mage up and down. "No," he rumbled, and Anders grinned.

"Something else?"

"Quite."

"Let's see what we can do about that." He planted a quick kiss on Fenris' lips, then gave him a little push and steered him purposefully towards the back of the car park. Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Been here before?"

"No, but these places are all set up the same. There's always something like... this." He indicated a shed behind the main building.

"In there?" Fenris asked doubtfully. "Would they not lock it?" He stepped closer and saw that there was just a simple latch on the door.

"Nahh. I'm sure they're supposed to, but why would they bother. Who's going to steal," he unlatched the door and squinted inside, illuminating the shack with his phone, "empty boxes, broken chairs, and Christmas lights." He stepped fully indoors, out of the pouring rain, and shook himself like a dog. Fenris followed hesitantly and looked around.

"This is... cosy."

Anders laughed. "Want to stay outside? I don't mind; I've always wanted to do it in the rain. You know, the slide of wet skin, the rain cooling our heated bodies..."

"Freezing, not cooling."

"It might be a bit too chilly tonight, I admit. But in here, we can probably..." he trailed off and rummaged around in one corner, and Fenris blinked in surprise when a multicoloured string of fairy lights illuminated the shed. Anders turned to Fenris and spread out his arms.

"How's this for lighting?"

Fenris' lips twitched. "It might just get you laid. That," he said when Anders thoughtfully nudged a jolly-looking plastic elf with one foot, "will not."

"That's all I'm asking," Anders said laughing and pulled Fenris close with both hands on his arse. He could feel Anders hardening against his hip and rubbed his own erection against him, the layers of clothing keeping him from the mage's skin annoyed him, and he quickly pulled his shirt off. Anders' eyes wandered over his chest and the silvery lines etched into it, and he took a good look at the mage himself once he had stripped off his shirt as well. In the dim light, Fenris could see even more freckles decorating his thin shoulders and reached out to stroke them reverently with one finger, making Anders smile. He let his hand wander over the light dusting of hair on his chest down to his waistband and toyed with his fly button.

"Go on," Anders said, and Fenris eagerly undid his trousers and tugged them down over his hips, Anders doing the same to him and pulling Fenris' body against his again. He drew in a shuddering breath, the sensation of that much direct skin contact causing him to grow weak in the knees and his markings to glow dimly. Anders traced the lines on his arm.

"Wouldn't even have needed the fairy lights," he said, voice full of wonder, and Fenris was grateful that he had chosen not to reference the hideous plastic elf. He bit down carefully on a delicate collarbone and nosed his way up across rough stubble to kiss Anders deeply. Rocking his hips forward, he slid his aching erection against Anders', until Anders pulled back.

He wrapped his hand around Fenris' cock gently. "Do you want to-"

"I want you to fuck me," Fenris blurted out, his face flushing when Anders froze and gaped at him. "Unless you..."

"Unless I don't want to? Maker, Fenris, that was just my 'trying not to come' face."

"Unless you would rather not or unless you do not have a way of preparing."

"You wound me. To think that I might not be intimately familiar with all the ways magic can be used for good."

He wiggled his fingers, summoning a handful of grease, and smirked at Fenris, who rolled his eyes and held out his own hand for the mage to repeat the spell. He curled his fingers around Anders' length and began to spread the grease, closing his eyes with a soft whine when Anders mouthed along his jaw and lightly bit his ear. Anders kept stroking him steadily with one hand while the other slipped between his thighs from behind, and he spread his legs wider to give him better access. One slick finger entered him slowly, and Fenris rested his forehead on Anders' shoulder.

"'Nother," he mumbled after a few thrusts, and Anders chuckled.

"Losing a bit of eloquence, I see." Fenris' breath hitched when Anders eased a second finger in and carefully scissored them.

"If my magic feels good," Anders said without stilling either of his hands, "would you like me to try something?"

"Try what?" Fenris asked warily, without lifting his head. "I don't... It feels good, but... there is enough of it inside you without you doing anything."

"Okay," Anders replied easily and kissed the tip of his ear. "More fingers?"

"Please." Fenris felt a third finger being worked in and opened his eyes to look down at the ghostly light his markings were casting on Anders' pale skin. He had not been lying when he had said there was enough magic inside Anders; it seemed to seep into his skin and race along the brands in the most delicious way, and he was honestly a little afraid of what would happen - beyond an instant orgasm that would most likely knock him out cold - if Anders actually used any on him. He shook his head and tried to quell the no doubt unhealthy curiosity behind the fear.

"It's enough," he said hoarsely and straightened, wincing when Anders' fingers slipped out. "I would rather not lie down on this floor. Or kneel on it. Kneel anywhere, for that matter." He bit the inside of his cheek and cursed himself for being both unreasonably and audibly nervous. Anders merely chuckled.

"All very sensible requests," he murmured, turning Fenris around and wrapping his arms tightly around his chest from behind. He nipped gently at his shoulder. "This way okay?" Fenris nodded and eyed a rickety chair near him. He reached out to pull it closer and braced himself with both hands on its back. Anders hummed approvingly and trailed a hand that felt cool against Fenris' overheated skin down his spine. A steadying hand grasped his hip before the three fingers slid back in for a moment, probing, then the blunt head of Anders' cock pressed into him. Fenris shifted a little and tried not to tense when he began to feel uncomfortably stretched, but Anders stopped moving before he could even consider asking him to.

"Pull out or wait?" he asked.

"Wait."

Anders held still, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Fenris' hip. He leaned forward to kiss his back when Fenris inched backwards until Anders was buried to the hilt.

"Alright?" He nodded, and a startled moan escaped him when Anders pulled almost all the way out and pushed back inside in one languid motion. Fenris' impatience built as Anders kept up the maddeningly slow pace, and eventually he slammed back with a growl. Anders chuckled. He held Fenris' hips still with one hand and wound the other into his hair, tugging ever so gently. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Would you like me to fuck you harder?" Fenris cried out when the changed angle had Anders brush against his prostate just right with the next thrust, and he whispered back urgently, "Yes, please, harder." Anders complied happily, ruffling his hair before his hand slid down and snaked around his waist to his cock. Fenris could feel the pleasure begin to coil low in his stomach, and only a few harsh strokes later, he came with a low groan, his entire body clenching. There was a sharp gasp behind him, and he jumped when Anders suddenly pulled out and something warm hit the small of his back. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Did you just...?"

"Sorry," Anders gasped. "Sorry, that was... a bit sudden. Maker, you're like a vice. I'll clean that up, I just didn't think you'd want to sit around for another three hours with an entire load of cum up your arse. Anyway... I think I've got..." He hastily pulled up his jeans and rifled through the pockets, looking profoundly embarrassed. Fenris chuckled and straightened, wiping his back with one hand.

"It is fine. If you can't find anything to clean it up, I will use your shirt. Or your tongue."

"Sorry to disappoint." Anders finally pulled out a tissue and handed it to Fenris with a sheepish grin. While he was cleaning himself up, he watched the mage get dressed. Anders pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at Fenris.

"We should probably get back."

Fenris quickly fastened up his trousers and put his shirt on while Anders crawled into the corner again to unplug the lights. He waited, opening the door to see that the rain had eased up to a light drizzle, and they walked back to the bus together. Most of the other passengers had already come back, and some eyed the two of them with distaste as they boarded, making it clear that they looked as if they had not spent their break chatting over a cup of tea.

They soon got back on the road, and Anders yawned.

"I think I'm going to nap for the next... two years or so. Wake me if we arrive before then?" Fenris nodded, turning to the window while Anders covered himself with his coat like a blanket. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy as he watched the gradually increasing traffic, and he dozed off soon.

He woke up with his head on Anders' shoulder and his nose buried in his hair. Wincing at the twinge in his neck, he sat up and looked outside, surprised to see the dull grey light of the new day. They would probably arrive soon. He looked over at Anders. The mage looked soft and vulnerable, snuggled into his coat and still fast asleep. Fenris smiled slightly and crushed the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He chewed on his lip, still watching the man sleep.

After some hesitation, he fished a scrap of paper and a pen from his bag and scrawled his phone number on it. Taking a deep breath, he tucked the scrap into Anders' coat pocket and turned away. Then frowned and retrieved it. Put it back. Removed it again, balled it up and put it in his own pocket. Smoothed it out and put it back in Anders' pocket, turned away again, gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

Less than half an hour later, he could see the skyline of Kirkwall in the distance. When they had nearly reached the coach station, Anders finally stirred, and Fenris' stomach lurched at the thought that he had missed his last chance to get the foolish note back. He glared out through the window, as if ignoring Anders could undo that ridiculous idea, until the bus rolled to a stop at the station. Anders shot him an uncertain smile when they filed out of the coach, and Fenris frowned. Was he afraid that Fenris would ask to see him again? Was he gearing up for an awkward goodbye? He did not want to make him uncomfortable, and if Anders was worried about him getting clingy, he would simply leave and hope that he would throw the slip of paper away unseen. Once outside, he shouldered his bag, gave Anders a curt nod and a smile, and walked away. He could have sworn there had been a flash of disappointment on the mage's face, but it might just have been wishful thinking.

The first week, he jumped at every call and message that invariably turned out to be from Hawke, Aveline, or Varric.

The second week, he started to think that Anders had either not found the note, or found it and had a good laugh at his foolishness.

The following month was spent dreading that they might walk into each other somewhere.

Then he began to feel less raw, and the whole affair became one of those ultimately trivial things that simply happened and would sadly never happen again.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Someone exhaled audibly on the other end.

“For the first time in my life, I consider myself lucky for not meeting too many hot elves who might leave their number in my pocket.”

His heart seemed to stop for a moment.

"Anders?"

"The very same. I... I know it's been a while, but... Maker, I can't help but feel flattered that you seem to think I look like someone who cleans out his pockets, well, ever. And I don't know if you're still... I just wanted to ask if… I was going to bake cookies later, and I might need someone to test if they’re any good? If you’re free tonight?”


End file.
